callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cormack
Cormack – postać występująca w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Jest dowódcą USMC i Sentinel Task Force. Życiorys Korea Południowa Cormack jest dowódcą oddziału marines, do którego należą m.in Mitchell i Irons. Biorą oni udział w operacji wypchnięcia żołnierzy Korei Północnej atakujących Seul. Ich pierwszym celem było dostanie się do oddziału saperów, których zadaniem było zniszczenie wyrzutni atakującej sojusznicze jednostki. Po dotarciu do nich okazało się, że ci nie żyją. W takim wypadku Cormack rozkazał Ironsowi i Mitchellowi wziąć ładunki wybuchowe i zniszczyć wyrzutnię. Ci po przebiciu się przez siły wroga i dotarciu do wyrzutni, podłożyli ładunki wybuchowe. Jednak w tym czasie klapa wyrzutni złamała Ironsowi rękę, przez co nie mógł jej wyjąć. Po nieudanych próbach otwarcia jej, zrzucił on Mitchella, a chwilę później wyrzutnia wybuchła zabijając Ironsa i ciężko raniąc Mitchella. Chwilę po wybuchu do Mitchella przyszedł Cormack i chciał zabrać go do bazy. Wtedy zorientował się, że odłamek wyrzutni odciął lewą rękę Mitchella. thumb|222x222px|Cormack zabierający rannego Mitchella Pogrzeb Willa Ironsa Po powrocie do USA, Cormack przemawia na pogrzebie Roberta. Po skończonym przemówieniu idąc razem z Mitchellem, spotyka ojca Willa - Jonathana Ironsa, który proponuje Mitchellowi pracę w Atlasie. Cormack przekonuje go, że Mitchell nie może dołączyć ze względu na ciężkie rany, jednak Irons mówi mu, że w Atlasie mają bardzo specjalistyczne protezy, dzięki którym nawet tak ciężko ranni żołnierze mogą wrócić do walki. Po pogrzebie przez długi czas Mitchell nie widział się z Ironsem. thumb|219x219px|Cormack na pogrzebie Willa Sformowanie jednostki specjalnej Sentinel W czasie gdy Mitchell był w Atlasie, Cormack stał się jedną z osób, która była odpowiedzialna za sformowanie jednostki Sentinel Task Force, której celem było wyjaśnienie ataków KVA. Później okazało się jednak, że prawdziwym zagrożeniem jest Irons, który dowodził najpotężniejszą armią na świecie. Ocalenie Ilony i Mitchella Po odkryciu sekretu Ironsa, Mitchell i Ilona zostali schwytani przez żandarmów. To właśnie wtedy Cormack uratował ich i pomógł uciec, wskazując im drogę ucieczki. Jednocześnie przyjmuje on do Sentinelu Ilonę i Mitchella. Infiltracja posiadłości Ironsa Razem z Iloną i Mitchellem, Cormack bierze udział w infiltracji posiadłości Ironsa. Zdobywają oni tam informację na temat tajemniczej broni Atlasu - Mantykorze. Po podsłuchanej rozmowie Ironsa z doktorem, przedostali się oni na lądowisko i umieścili na samolocie przewożącym Mantykorę nadajnik. Okazało się, że jest to broń biologiczna, która jest "zaprogramowana", aby atakować określone komórki. Oznaczało to, że żołnierze Atlasu będą niewrażliwi na jej działania, a operatorzy Sentinelu od razu zginą. thumb|214x214px|Cormack podczas próbie umieszczenia nadajnika na samolocie Antarktyka Samolot przewożący Mantykorę zostaje zestrzelony przez Cormacka i Mitchella po czym rozbija się na Antarktyce. Niestety siły Atlasu bardzo szybko dotarły na miejsce i siły Sentinelu musiały się przez nie przebić. Niestety siły Atlasu wyposażone m.in w AST i czołgi były zbyt liczne i ostatecznie Ilona, Mitchell i Cormack spadli pod lodowiec. Pokonując większość patroli, wreszcie dostają się na miejsce przetrzymywania ładunku, jednak Warbird niszczy lód na którym stoją, w wyniku czego wpadają pod wodę. Zostają wtedy "uratowani" przez Gideona, który razem ze swoimi dwoma kolegami ich wyciągnął. Po poinformowaniu dowództwa, że ci nie żyją i zabiciu ich, kazał on wziąć Cormackowi i Mitchellowi Stringery, aby zestrzelić transport Mantykory. Po zestrzeleniu pojazdu i zabraniu próbek broni, cały oddział włącznie z Gideonem wraca do bazy. Zniszczenie fabryki Mantykory Dzięki dołączeniu Gideona do Sentinelu, jednostka miała informację na temat położenia fabryki Mantykory. Wtedy Cormack, Knox, Gideon i Mitchell po przedostaniu się na teren bazy zdobyli ważne dane, i po zniszczeniu bazy danych, a także zapasów broni biologicznej uciekli czołgiem T-740, na końcu niszcząc jedyny prototyp. thumb|236x236px|Cormack patrzący na eksplozję T-740 Atak na San Francisco Krótko po ataku na fabrykę, Irons wygłasza swoje inauguracyjne przemówienie w Radzie Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, której teraz był członkiem. Podczas przemówienia mówił o tym, że zawodowi politycy nie potrafią rozwiązywać problemów, których jego zdaniem byli oni, więc proszą go, aby zrobił to za nich. Większość krajów, uznała to za wypowiedzenie im wojny. Krótko po tym, San Francisco zostało zaatakowane. Główną przyczyną ataku właśnie na to miasto, była 3. flota USA stacjonująca w zatoce. Gideon, Mitchell i SFPD po długich walkach z siłami Atlasu ostatecznie docierają do ściganego vana jednak okazuje się, że wewnątrz były drony, które zniszczyły most Golden Gate. Właśnie wtedy Cormack osobiście pojawił się na polu bitwy. Przejęcie kontroli nad lotniskowcem Po przybiciu Cormacka i Knoxa, kolejnym celem było przejęcie kontroli nad Railgunami, w które był wyposażone lotniskowiec. Po pokonaniu broniących lotniskowca sił Atlasu i zamontowaniu zakłócaczy na działach, oddział przedostał się do środka, kierując się w stronę mostka, z którego mógł przejąć kontrolę nad działami. Po długich walkach wewnątrz, oddział ostatecznie dociera na mostek i używając Railgunów niszczy dwa duże statki Atlasu, atakujące flotę USA. Cormack decyduje, że kolejnym celem będzie zabicie Ironsa, który poprzez atak Atlasu zabił tysiące cywilów. thumb|213x213px|Cormack na lotniskowcu Atak na siedzibę Atlasu Podczas ataku na siedzibę Atlasu, Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona i Knox prowadzili walki wewnątrz miasta. W pewnym momencie drony wypuściły Mantykorę, zabijając Knoxa i wszystkich żołnierzy Sentinelu. Mitchell, Ilona i Gideon jako byli członkowie Atlasu byli niewrażliwi na tę broń i zostali zabrani do więzienia. W tym samym czasie Cormack walczył w innej części miasta, której atak Mantykorą nie dotknął. Mimo to po utracie wsparcia z powietrza, jego oddział został złapany. [[Plik:Cormack_AW.png|thumb|214x214px|Cormack w cutscence przed misją Przyspieszenie'']] Ucieczka z więzienia i śmierć Podczas przebywania w więzieniu, Irons torturował Cormacka i Mitchella. Po zniszczeniu protezy Mitchella, postrzelił on Cormacka, aby ten się wykrwawił. W międzyczasie Gideonowi i Ilonie udało się zabić strażników i cały oddział mógł uciec. Ilona razem z Cormackiem mieli za zadanie zorganizować ewakuację, podczas gdy Gideon i Mitchell uciekli przy pomocy AST. Śmierć thumb|215x215px|Umierający Cormack Po ucieczce z więzienia, Mitchell i Gideon zatrzymują się, aby zobaczyć co z Cormackiem. Okazuje się, że z powodu utraty krwi umiera. Przed śmiercią jedynie wypowiedział słowa: "... nie przerywaj... nie...". Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia